Hermione's Dilemma
by butterflyxx
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. What will happen when they are forsed together? Can their relationship ever recover from their old days? HGDM
1. Sexy Blonde On The Train

A/N: Hey everyone I'm rainbowsxx and this is my story Hermione's Dilemma. This is the edited version including extra chapters and improvements. My first version was under the name Draco's Little Princess and I assure you that I have not copied this from her or anyone else other then J.K Rowling.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling but the storyline has been created by me.

Hermione's Dilemma

Chapter One: There's a Sexy Blonde on the Train…

--HERMIONE--

Hermione Granger was eagerly awaiting her sixth year at Hogwarts. In her opinion the sixth year was very important and needed all her attention. During the holidays Hermione had read every book she suspected might include some information that would her with her NEWTS, even they were two years away. She had even worked out a timetable so that she knew when she had spare time to study.

Her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were also entering their sixth year, although Hermione doubted if they'd read a single page over the holidays.

A noise broke her thoughts. A barn owl had just landed on her window with an envelope in its beak. Hermione opened the window and released the letter from the owl's mouth; it swooped off before she could so much as thank it.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger

We are pleased to inform you that you will be continuing your job as Gryffindor Prefect during your sixth year. You are expected to meet with the other prefects and heads of houses on the Hogwarts Express where we will go over the rules and expectations of you job incase you memory had faded.

There will also be some changes to our prefects and heads to ensure you get all you can out of this important position. Dumbledore and the heads of houses have discussed such matters and we will talk about our ideas with you on the Hogwarts Express.

Regards

Minerva McGonagall

Hermione was surprised and proud all at once. She'd done such a good job she was being asked to continue her duties? What were the 'changes' Professor McGonagall had described? What did this year of Hogwarts have in store for Hermione?

It was the 1st of September, the day Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts. She wore muggle clothing and hauled her trunk down the stairs.

Her cousin's had visited in the holidays and taught her a charm to make her hair look better. Instead of it being wild and bushy it flowed down her back and had several soft curls at the bottom. She'd actually given makeup a try and realized it made a huge difference to the way she looked.

'I wonder where Hermione is.' Ron asked Harry.

'She'll turn up,' Harry replied casually.

Hermione walked up to them. She hadn't seen them all holidays and was expecting a warm welcome. But Harry and Ron just stood there, not saying a word.

'Um…hi…' Ron managed.

'Stop being such a baby, Ron!' Hermione snapped.

'How do you know MY name?' Ron asked examining Hermione's black top and jeans.

'Let's see, I'm in your house, I'm one of your best friends and I did prefect's duties with you last year,' Hermione answered.

'Well, fancy that!' Ron said, earning himself a dirty look from Harry.

'It's Hermione, Ron,' Harry sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'HERMIONE?' Ron said in amazement. 'You look…good….'

'Yes…well…I'll see you on the train then,' Hermione sighed.

She couldn't help feeling a large pang of disappointment. Her own best friend didn't know who she was just because she'd changed her hair and began to wear makeup. Hermione thought their friendship was deeper than that.

Hermione turned toward the Hogwarts Express and bumped into a tall blonde boy. His hair bordered his face perfectly and he had a slight tan. He was wearing muggle clothing; a plain white top with baggy jeans. Hermione couldn't help but think he was extremely hot.

The boy looked up revealing his grey eyes, 'Sorry, didn't see you there…' he mumbled.

'Th-That's quite al-alright,' Hermione heard herself stutter.

What am I thinking? Hermione thought to herself. What was she doing going all weird about a boy she didn't even know his name? Sure, he was hot but he could be anyone!

As soon as Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express she began to search for the Prefect's compartment. She didn't want to be late and change Professor McGonagall's mind about re-appointing her Prefect.

When she entered the Prefect's compartment the blonde boy from the station was there. Her heart skipped a beat.

'Please congratulate this year's prefects and heads. I'm sure you're all ready to take on this position willingly and fairly,' Professor McGonagall grinned as the students congratulated each other. 'You will be on a committee where you will organize school dances and other various occasions. Professor Dumbledore has decided Prefects and Heads will share a room with special features and privileges.'

The students seemed happy with this statement.

'To pick who will be sharing a dormitory we have decided to choose randomly. Two people will go into each dorm and will have separated rooms and bathrooms.'

Hermione could feel the excitement from the other students from what Professor McGonagall was telling them. She just hoped she would be placed in a peaceful room where it would be easy to study.

'Mr. Ronald Weasley and Justin Finch-Fletchley will be sharing the first room,' she announced.

Ron seemed to be satisfied.

'Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy will also be together in the second dormitory.'

Hermione couldn't believe it. The guy she thought was totally hot was actually Malfoy? How could she not see it? Malfoy?

Hermione felt completely sick. She didn't even want to imagine what Malfoy was going to put her through. Her head was buzzing so much with dread about how she was going to be spending the year she didn't even hear McGonagall calling the names of the rest of the pairs.

She was going to open her mouth and ask Professor McGonagall if it was possible to change dorm partners but she immediately thought better of it.

Hermione didn't want to give the wrong impression and she definitely didn't want to be told to quit whinging.

When McGonagall left Hermione whipped out the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History as the prefects discussed what they had done in the holidays. Draco sat, staring at Hermione, no expression on his face whatsoever.

After a while most of the prefects began to leave to find the apartment with their own friends. Hermione couldn't really be bothered going back because she much preferred it where she could concentrate on reading. A lot of the other students left leaving only herself and Malfoy. Hermione felt strangely uncomfortable, sitting there knowing that Draco's grey eyes were glued to her.

'You've changed, Granger. You look different,' Malfoy finally said.

'So do you,' she replied rolling her eyes at Malfoy's trademark smirk. 'Can you learn to smile because that smirk is really annoying?'

'You should learn to mind your own business. Do you have to give your pointless opinion on everything? Granger, I don't need your input on how I smile. No wonder everyone avoids you. After all you are just a filthy mudblood.

Hermione flinched at his last words. She tried not to show signs of defeat but she was failing miserably.

'I expect we'll be arriving soon, I'm going to change into my robes.'

Malfoy smirked and got up. He started to drag himself out of the compartment when a smile appeared on Hermione's face.

'You won't need to leave,' she sighed. 'Even though I wish I had an excuse to get you out of here for a while…there are simple spells that I happen to know. Hermione flicked her wand and a black curtain formed around her. She grinned as she heard Malfoy sit back down.

Hermione dressed herself in Gryffindor robes and reapplied her lipgloss. When she was finally satisfied she flicked her wand again and the curtain disappeared.

Malfoy cleared his throat. 'Do you think you could…umm…you know.'

'Yes, stand up,' Hermione replied. Malfoy stood. Although he was probably the most confident boy at Hogwarts, he nervously stood. In fairness, Hermione could take advantage of the situation if she really felt like it.

Trying her hardest not to hex Malfoy she flicked her wand again. The black curtain formed around his body.

A long time passes. Malfoy sure took a long time dressing himself. He was probably fussing over his hair too, she thought to herself. Finally Malfoy stepped out.

'You take your time, Malfoy,' Hermione snapped.

'Unlike some, I care about how I look, which you would know nothing about, Granger,' he spat.

'Whatever,' she spat back. Hermione decided it was no use wasting her breath on Malfoy so she returned to Hogwarts, A History. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't notice that Malfoy was staring at her, a dreamy look in his steely gray eyes.

--DRACO—

Draco had always known Granger as a filthy little mudblood. He never wanted to see her face again, let alone share a dorm with her. He hated to admit it but Granger had changed considerably. Her hair wasn't so bushy anymore and instead of sounding like a know-it-all little girl whose head was too big for her body, Hermione seemed so innocent. Somehow she managed to shrink her teeth and she was even wearing makeup.

Granger was almost…well…hot.

Hermione Granger had changed in so many ways. His father would be so angry if he found out that Draco was sharing a common room with her. He'd make sure Draco made Hermione's life a living hell. He'd probably give Draco a few tips too. But he found himself reluctant to give Hermione a hard time. She seemed so relaxed about things now, even though Draco knew the mudblood comments hurt her every time.

Draco couldn't help it. He started staring at her, making sure he took in every feature of her body, good or bad. She looked so damn hot when she was oblivious.

Granger must have read that book a hundred times. Draco couldn't see how she could concentrate on such a boring topic for so long. He was just taking in her legs when she threw him a filthy look.

'Why are you staring at me' Granger asked. 'It's not like I'm important. I'm nothing to you pure bloods.'

'I have no idea…but you were staring, don't even attempt to deny it.'

Malfoy decided to avoid replying to her comeback. He just sat there as Hermione excitedly flipped through her book.

Suddenly the Hogwarts Express came to a halt. Students began talking as they got off the train.

I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon

But stuffs happening, things are changing soon

I'm pushing the edge, feeling it crack

And once I get out there's no turning back

Watching the butterfly go toward the sun

I wonder what I will become

Metamorphosis

Whatever this is

Whatever I'm going through

Come on and give me a kiss

Come on I insist

I'll be something new a metamorphosis

Things are different now, when I walk by

You start to sweat and you don't know why

It gets me nervous, but it makes me calm

To see life around me moving on

Watching the butterfly fly toward the sun

I wonder what I will become

Hey everyone hoped you liked the chapter. This was originally supposed to be set in seventh year but since I wanted to do a sequel I've decided to put it sixth.

When I wrote the original Hermione's Dilemma I was only 12 and now I'm 14 so you can probably understand I know a lot more about stuff than I did two years ago so that would explain the more 'adult' themes.

Please Review because it motivates me to put up a new chapter! Trust me, the more reviews the more it drives me to write so please please PLEASE review!

Song: Metamorphosis-Hilary Duff

It doesn't necessarily mean I like the song or the singer I just think it fits in with the chapter.

--REVIEW—

rainbowsxx


	2. Living Arrangements

A/N: Hey thanks to the people who R&R. Hope you enjoy Chapter Two!

Hermione's Dilemma

Chapter Two: Living Arrangements

--HERMIONE—

The sorting ceremony was quite ordinary. Each child got sorted and the house would clap as the student joined his or her table, however Hermione wasn't taking any notice. She'd always found sorting overrated.

Dumbledore congratulated Hermione and the other prefects on continuing their duties again this year. When he was finished Professor McGonagall lead them to their rooms.

'The password is serpent and lioness. Please don't forget it,' Professor McGonagall explained. 'I would like you two to behave yourselves. You aren't usually very friendly with each other,' Malfoy smirked but Hermione kept her serious expression. 'Mr. Malfoy, I might remind you that if you two don't get along, you may have your privileges taken away from you.' Professor McGonagall muttered the password and they climbed through the portrait hole.

The common room was a large room with what looked like extremely comfortable armchairs. To their right was a desk for completing homework. On the left was a long table with lots of chairs. The walls were decorated with red and silver. Red was one of Hermione's house Gryffindor's colours and silver was one of Malfoy's Slytherin colours.

'This is where your meeting will be held,' Professor McGonagall explained, pointing at a long table. 'I expect the room to be kept clean and nothing damaged.'

The three walked promptly up the stairs. They were extremely beautiful, with Quidditch patterns on one side and on the other a gorgeous white dove looked as though it were flying past.

'Through here,' Professor McGonagall continued, 'are your rooms. If you look closely your names are engraved on your door so there will be no confusion or fights. There is one bath that you will share. You may decorate your rooms in any way you like. Enjoy.'

Hermione tiptoed into her room. It was fairly big and decorated in her house colours. She had a queen sized bed and a cozy red armchair. In the corner was her trunk.

'Maybe Malfoy is worth it, for all this glamour,' Hermione thought to herself. 'Even if he is the biggest git in the history of Hogwarts!'

Hermione made her way to the common room. It was getting late and she wanted to finish another chapter or Hogwarts, A History. She danced down the stairs, pleased with her new living arrangements.

Malfoy was already sprawled across one of the couches, clearly marking his territory and making himself comfortable.

Hermione took a seat as far away from Malfoy as possible.

'You wait until father hears about this!' Draco drawled. 'Draco Malfoy sharing a dormitory with a mudblood… what is McGonagall thinking? Surely by now she's worked out your standard and my standard which are extremely different.'

'I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking letting you become a prefect. This school has higher standards to you. You don't have any respect for anyone. Nobody really likes you that much, Malfoy,' Hermione replied calmly.

She had gotten over her and Malfoy's rivalry. Hermione had grown up since their bickering days as second years.

'You're different, Granger,' Malfoy said, looking her up and down.

'You seem to have a memory problem, you said that on the train,' Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

'Yeah, but on the train I meant how you looked.'

'What do you mean now?'

'How you act,' he said simply. 'You're not a snappy little twelve year old trying to impress Potter and Weasel anymore. You don't kiss Potter's ass as much, showing him the new little spells you learned and the stuff you read about.'

'That's very observant of you Malfoy. I never thought I'd have a stalker.'

Malfoy rolled his eyes and jumped to his feet, clearly annoyed. He gave her one last annoyed look before climbing up the spiral staircase which lead to his new room.

'Night, Malfoy!' Hermione called.

To her surprise she found herself disappointed when there was no answer.

'Do you reckon I'll make the team again this year?' Ginny asked Hermione the next morning as they cuddled up to the pillows in Hermione's common room.

'Probably, you're so good at Quidditch and with Harry on the team we have nothing to worry about unless he gets injured. Gryffindor are almost foolproof with Harry,' Hermione replied.

'Yeah, but Malfoy's not terrible. He certainly has potential it's just…hidden. Is he really THAT annoying when you have to live with him, even if it has only been on night?'

Hermione had began asking herself the same question. She hated Malfoy although she couldn't help having a weird soft spot for him. He called her mudblood at every opportunity and was a smart ass but he also seemed complicated and misunderstood.

It seemed as if Draco Malfoy had so many doors waiting to be unlocked and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she held one of the keys.

'We had an argument last night,' Hermione told Ginny in a flat voice. 'But it wasn't a vicious fight like before it was more of a playful disagreement.'

'I think someone's got a crush on a certain blonde headed Slytherin!' Ginny giggled.

'You're dreaming!' Hermione laughed.

But later that night Hermione questioned her answer. In some strange, alternate universe could she and Draco ever work? Could years of squabbles and insults be forgotten?

Hermione seriously doubted it. But the idea of her and Malfoy was still in the back of her mind and she hated it.

How could she even think of forgiving Malfoy for all the hurt he had caused herself, Harry and Ron?

Every time he'd called her mudblood Hermione had felt a sense of emptiness as if she didn't belong anywhere. She was a muggle born and it made her feel like Hogwarts wasn't her place. The word mudblood made her doubt her magical ability and question whether or not attending the school was ever really her destiny. Maybe it was just an unfortunate twist of fate?

In one part of Hermione's mind she had decided to close every thought of her and Malfoy. But in the other, unforgivable part of her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about what could be. What might be? For once Hermione was scared to find the answer.

--DRACO—

Draco had decided to spend his first day back at Hogwarts with Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bullstrode and Pansy Parkinson. They were eating breakfast at the Slytherin table and discussing what had happened in the holidays.

Pansy and Draco had somewhat become and item over the summer due to the frequent visits Pansy's father had made to the Malfoy Manor.

Pansy would spend hours trying to act sexy, sprawled across his bed.

'Drakie,' she'd say in a misty voice. 'Pansy misses you. Pansy wants a cuddle from her slimy snake. Pansy loves you. Come here Drakie Snaky!'

Draco found this exceedingly annoying; considering Pansy was telling him she missed him even though she was a mere meter away from him. Being nicknamed a 'slimy snake' wasn't exactly a turn on either.

He liked a girl who played a little hard to get without messing with his head too much.

Over the holidays Pansy had demonstrated to Draco what he definitely was not looking for.

But the thing Draco hated most about her was that no matter what, a part of him wanted her. Even though she was a revolting skank Draco still wanted to be with her.

Pansy was the first person who wasn't ashamed to express her love to him, no matter how sickened he felt about it.

His father didn't love him. Lucius wanted Draco so that he could become another puppet for Voldemort. To him, that was Draco's only purpose.

His mother, however, loved Draco more than life itself. Everything she did was for his benefit. Everyday she lived was so she could watch her son grow up into a young man who would respect women and treasure the power to decide whether he would be good or evil, a trait that Narcissa did not posses

Even though her love for Draco was amazingly strong, it was never shown. She never did anything to reassure Draco that someone cared what happened to him. She never told him that he was the only reason she carried on with her life for so many years.

But Narcissa's greatest fear was that he would never know.

'Draco had a wonderful time over the holidays. We spent long nights together. It was romantic…' Pansy's voice broke Draco's thoughts. 'I didn't realize how good he was until…you know?'

'You and Pansy had…SEX?' Crabbe and Goyle asked in loud voices.

'SHUTUP!' Draco hissed at them in reply.

At that moment Hermione walked passed with Ginny, raising her eyebrows at the two stupid oaf's comments.

'And NO we didn't,' Draco finished in an even louder voice than Crabbe and Goyle's.

For some strange reason he was trying to get the information to reach Hermione's ears. Draco didn't know why.

His weird feeling for Hermione had started on the train. He could help himself having a perve. She seemed so mysterious and wasn't giving Draco the satisfaction out of their arguments anymore. He liked that.

Her warm, honey-brown eyes were so welcoming and heart-warming, even though when she looked into his steely grey ones it was like she put up a protective wall. A wall that was invincible. That wouldn't let him look deep down into her.

Draco wanted to know more about her even though he knew she was out of bounds. Hermione didn't want to have anything to do with him. She probably wouldn't even care if he dropped dead right in front of her. If Draco were slipping down a cliff, she would put out a hand to save him.

Little did he know, Hermione felt the same way.

Neither of them knew they had a hidden ability to mesmerize each other. How would they know that they could stare into each other's eyes and find the answers to all their problems?

'That Hermione, she's got a nice ass, hey Seamus. Wouldn't mind getting me a piece of that!' Dean droned.

'She's not bad, that Hermione. I wouldn't mind tapping her either. She'd be a real trooper in the bedroom I reckon! Have a go, Dean. She'd give you one!' Seamus chuckled.

'Yeah, I might give her a go…' Dean concluded before him and Seamus scuttled away.

Draco experienced something that he rarely felt at that moment. He could feel himself becoming protective over Hermione. He had only felt this way once before and that was toward his mother.

He was so jealous of Dean. He was jealous that maybe Hermione would consider going out with him. He wanted Hermione and he didn't care how weird he was beginning to sound.

'Malfoy, can you make at least a little effort to keep this place tidy?' Hermione sighed throwing a sock at him. 'McGonagall won't tolerate us leaving this place in a mess!'

'Wouldn't want to get into trouble, would we now, Granger?' Draco sneered in reply.

Hermione plonked herself down on the couch and began reading a magazine she had left on one of the coffee tables. Draco couldn't see what it was titled but it was purple and green in colour.

'Do you reckon my hair looks better straight or curly,' Hermione asked him, half in a daze.

'What?' Malfoy asked in with a half laugh. What was Hermione thinking asking him this?

'Oh, sorry, thought you were Ginny,' Hermione said suddenly, her face growing hot.

She could feel her cheeks burning as Draco sat in is armchair, a thoughtful expression on his face.

The silence that had overcome them was making Hermione feel uncomfortable.

'Straight,' Draco said suddenly.

Hermione peered over the top of her magazine and studied him for a few seconds.

Her eyes found a thin, white scar on his chest that his school robes usually covered. But sitting on the couch in his pajamas it was in clear view.

'What's that from?' she asked curiously, her finger outstretched, pointing to the scar.

To Hermione it seemed insignificant, but at the question Draco seemed somewhat annoyed.

'Mind your own business, Granger,' he snapped and once again followed the stairs to his room and fell asleep, thoughts of Hermione's dazed face swimming around in his head.

PLEASE R&R!


End file.
